


Survival

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are kidnapped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt an avengerkink: [Clint, Tony, tips on how to survive (TW: NON-CON, TORTURE)](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37975692#t37975692)
> 
> Alright, so here's the deal: Clint and Tony have been nabbed and imprisoned. They're in the same cell, just chained to bunks on opposite sides of the room and there's nothing remotely useful on or around them.
> 
> At some point, the head baddie comes in to interrogate them. When they don't give anything up, he leaves. Tony's confused, because all the guy did was ask them some questions and leave, but Hawkeye saw the way the man's eyes gleamed as he left.
> 
> Clint knows that that looks means. He's been here, once; not here in this cell, but here in this situation, and he knows from experience what comes next.
> 
> As soon as they're alone, Clint tells Tony straight-up that they're going to be raped, and it's going to hurt. He tells Tony how best to survive the experience, how to minimize the damage. Tony, of course, is somewhere between denial and having a very contained freakout (of the terrified variety)
> 
> When the baddies come back, Clint tries to goad them over to him, but there's over half a dozen guards and most of them just laugh. During the whole thing, Clint tries to keep Tony calm and remind him of the tips Clint told him earlier.
> 
> There need not be any particular pairings involved, or any pairings at all, in fact. Whether they get rescued is up to the author, but some semblance of comfort after the hurt might be nice.
> 
> Bonus: Clint and Tony are not in a relationship with each other before being imprisoned, and do not get together afterwords.
> 
> Bonusx10: Tony is completely silent during and after the attack, which freaks Clint the fuck out (because he's concentrating on that rather than what is/was happening)
> 
> Bonusx100: Clint gets cut off halfway through shouting encouragements to Tony during the attack by a guard shoving a dick in Clint's mouth.
> 
> Bonus bonus: if Clint and Tony are in relationships with other people, Clint's partner giving Tony's partner tips on how to handle the aftermath as they sit in the waiting room at SHIELD medical.

“The fuck was that?” Tony stared at the door where the guys just left their cell. 

Clint sat on his bunk, fumbled with his chain and cursed in a language Tony never heard before. 

“Fuck!” He finally spat because he couldn't open them with nothing useful at hand. 

“What was that?” Tony repeated his question. Clint licked his lips and stared at the closed door. 

“Tony, it's important that you listen to me right now.” He said and drew the older man's attention back from the door and to him. 

“Okay.” He said and nodded.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?” Clint asked and Tony's head jerked up.

“What? What does...” He started and Clint raised one hand to stop him.

“Please, I don't want to embarrass you, but it's really important, Tony.” 

“I... Well... how do you define sex in this case?” 

“Have you ever been penetrated by a man?” Clint accentuated each word very carefully. Tony blushed and shrugged and then he shook his head.

“No... handjobs, blowjobs, fumbling... but never... well... more.” He admitted. “Why?” 

“You... you need to relax. It's... don't clench up. It will hurt more this way. Remember to relax. And...” 

“Clint, stop! Why the fuck are you telling me all this?” Tony stared at the younger man and his sudden seriousness was really scary. 

“They... Tony, they are going to rape us.” Clint swallowed hard and licked his lips. 

“Yeah... okay... funny... now, why...” Tony started to ramble and paced in front of his bunk.

“Tony, I'm serious.” He snapped out of his jabbering and stared at Clint. 

“But... how... how do you know?” Tony's eyes flickered from Clint to the door and back. “How...”

“It's not my first time.” Clint's voice was quiet. 

“You... you...” The genius started but apparently his brain wasn't able to connect the terms _Clint_ and _raped_. And it wasn't able to connect _Tony and Clint_ to _getting raped_ as well.

“Tony, it's important that you don't struggle. You're going to hurt yourself. Find a space in your head and hide there. And relax. It will hurt, but.. it's... it's just... pain. You can withstand that. Do you understand me.” Clint said and his voice was deadly serious. 

“What if you're wrong? What if...” He looked back at the door.

“I've seen their glances, Tony. I've seen them once before and it... it didn't end well.” The younger man swallowed hard again and Tony wished he could reach him but their chains were too short. 

“No, no! I... this can't... can't happen! This... no!” Tony shook his head again. 

“God, I wish you were right.” Clint snorted and took a seat at his bunk, his legs drawn to his body and Tony could see, for the first time since he knew him, fear in his eyes. He just opened his mouth to answer to Clint when the door slammed back at the wall. 

“Well then, boys. Let's see if we finally can convince you to tell us what we want to know.” It was again the guy who looked a lot like Elmer Fudd and he grinned maliciously at Tony. And he wasn't alone. Six more men came into the cell and all of them seemed really excited. Clint saw Tony pale and retreat to the wall behind him.

“Leave him alone!” Clint snarled and rose when Elmer approached Tony. “He's just a consultant, he doesn't know anything.” 

“The great Tony Stark, Iron Man, just a consultant?” He smirked and Clint flashed him a forced shit-eating grin.

“He's a civilian and Fury paranoid. What do you think?” 

“I think, that I will take the risk.” Elmer nodded at two of his men and they stepped up to Tony and grabbed his arms. The genius fought against them as far as possible but the chains around his ankles weren't helpful. The other four men still waited. 

“Oh, to have him squirming and writhing beneath me...” he started again and the other guys laughed when they heard this.

“No, stop! That's not necessary!” Clint yelled when Elmer touched Tony and he could see him wide-eyed and still struggling. 

“But don't worry, pretty boy, when I'm done with him I will take care of you as well.” He sniggered and nodded at the waiting men to grab Clint. He managed to hold them away for exactly one minute and thirty-seven seconds before he went down after a blow against his head. The men held his arms, twisted them onto his back and tied them with duct tape and he saw Tony already forced down onto the bunk and Elmer opening his pants. 

“No, leave him alone!” Clint yelled and squirmed against the men holding him down. Tony was unusual quiet and that nearly freaked Clint out. 

“Tony! Remember what I've told you!” He saw Elmer grabbing Tony's pants and ripping them away and the older man struggled but was still quiet. “Listen, Tony, remember what I've told you. It's just pain.” The four men on his side of the cell forced him down onto the bunk and he struggled and tried to kick but the chains around his ankles prevented that he could do real damage. He felt them rip his clothes off of his body and he managed to hurt one of them. The guys pressed him onto the cot and spread his legs and Clint's breath sped up. _Relax, don't clench up, you hurt yourself when you don't relax!_ He thought.

“Don't forget what I've told you, Tony, do you...” but he couldn't finish his sentence. One of the guys shoved his cock violently into his mouth and he gagged at the sudden intrusion. He wanted to bite him but the guy pressed his thumbs into his cheeks and he couldn't close his mouth. At the same moment the other guys spread his legs even more and he felt a hard dick on his entrance. _Relax, Clint!_ He forced his body to relax but it hurt nevertheless. The guy shoved in dry and he felt something tear. _Hurts! Hurtshurtshurtshurts!_ he thought and he couldn't even clench his teeth because of the painful grip and the cock in his mouth. It didn't take too long till he felt something wet easing the pain in his ass and he knew that it was his own blood. The guy pounded into his body with forceful thrusts and that shoved the cock in his mouth down his throat and he gagged and nearly puked when the guy came.  


Clint tried to take a look at Tony but the guys blocked his view and he was more worried what happened to his friend than to himself. 

“Who's next?” Elmer suddenly asked and stepped back from Tony and then he changed position. For a few seconds Clint could see Tony. His eyes were squeezed shut and the pain written over his face. That moment he heard the guy fucking into his ass groan loudly and then he felt him shoot his cum into his channel. And like the other guys over there they just changed position but when he pulled his dick out it felt as if his intestines would want to follow. But that didn't stop the next one who shoved his dick in. 

Clint lost count after some time, he just stared over to Tony. The older man was still so quiet, just his facial expression showed the pain he was in. Elmer kept his promise and came over to rape Clint as well and like Tony he shut his mouth and didn't let them hear how much they hurt him. All the guys changed position and everyone had both of them at least twice. Clint never realized when exactly he lost consciousness. 

 

***

 

When Pepper came into the hospital she found Phil already there. 

“Phil, how is he?” She asked. He called her half an hour earlier and told her, that the Avengers found Clint and Tony and that they are on their way to the SHIELD medical. 

“He's... he will live. He's hurt really badly, but he will survive.” Phil said and when Pepper tried to get into the surgery he held her back.

“You can't go in. The doctors are still with them.” He said and she could see the same fear and worry she felt on his face. At least, his husband was in there as well. 

“What happened, Phil. Please, tell me...” she pleaded and Phil took her arm and led her to a few chairs.

“They... the guys who took them... they raped them. Multiple times. They beat them and...” 

“What?” Pepper slapped her hand over her mouth. “Phil, please tell me that was...”

“No. It's true.” 

“Oh god. Oh god!” She was green around the edges and Phil got up, went to the water dispenser and got her a cup of water. 

“Here. Drink that.” He said and she looked at the cup disbelievingly.

“What... what can I do?” She finally asked and looked at Phil.

“First of all, don't freak out.” He smiled reassuringly and took the seat beside her. 

“How... how can you be so calm?” Pepper asked but then she saw him look at his hands and he gritted his teeth.

“I'm not calm. But it wouldn't help Clint if I lose control now. I'd rather be over at the base and beat the shit out of them. But that wouldn't help them.” Phil confessed and Pepper could see for the first time that he had to struggle to keep his face and his feelings under control. 

“Sorry, I...” She started.

“No, it's okay.” He swallowed then looked at her. “You... you have to prepared for the emotional fallout. Feelings of powerlessness, depression, anxiety, shame and fear, the feel that they are less of a man and have no control over their body. But whatever Tony will say, it was _not_ his fault. You will have to reassure and remind him of that. And then there will be the nightmares...” Phil explained and then added, “It's no shame to seek professional help.” 

“Okay.” Pepper nodded and took another sip from her cup and then she realized what he just told her. “Phil, how... how do you know all this?” 

And Phil did something so untypical-Phil when he leaned his head onto his hands that Pepper instinctively reached out and comforted him. 

“It's not the first time I have to help Clint through this.” He murmured quietly. “It happened before.”

“Oh, Phil.” She just said when she saw a doctor coming over to him. 

“Miss Potts?” The woman asked and Pepper rose.

“Yes, that's me. How's Tony?” 

“Would you please come with me? Mr. Coulson? My colleague will be with you in a minute.” She nodded and led Pepper away from him. Phil leaned back and waited for the other doctor to arrive.

 

***

 

When Clint opened his eyes he found himself in a hospital. Apparently they got saved. He groaned when he tried to move.

“Don't.” He heard a voice and turned his head. “Don't move. They just patched you up.” Tony repeated. The older man looked like shit and Clint knew that he didn't look better right now. 

“They saved us?” He asked and Tony nodded. 

Then, after some time of just being quiet, Clint could hear Tony's voice again. “Clint?”

“Yes?” 

“I... thank you,” he said quietly. And Clint looked over to him once again.

“What for?” He was confused.

“For... you know... telling me. For the tips. The doctor said it... you know... if I hadn't listened to you...” He couldn't say it and Clint wouldn't make him. He just nodded.

“It's okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
